


Bright

by stardropdream



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoyo knows all of Sakura's smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the prompt "playful, unrequited, sunlight"

Tomoyo smiles at Sakura as they walk towards their school – Sakura is telling her about Syaoran’s last letter to her, and her smile is as bright as the day, her eyes sparkling. Missing him, yes, always missing him – but able to still smile through it all, knowing that they’ll meet again, knowing that everything would be as it was.

Tomoyo feels her smile widen. She always feels warmer, happier, when she’s with Sakura – and it isn’t surprising why that would be the case. They’d been friends for many years now, and she understood Sakura – and Sakura understood her and it was good enough for Tomoyo.

She understands all of Sakura’s smiles: the ones that are bright and unrelenting and sometimes overwhelming in their warmth, the ones that are quieter, almost sadder, but still so strong, the more playful ones when she’s teasing her friends or being teased in turn, the shy ones she uses only when speaking of Syaoran… Tomoyo knows them all, knows Sakura inside and out – and that’s enough for her.


End file.
